


Kiss

by oscarlovesthesea



Series: Stories of Thedas 2 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A tiny bit, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Here Lies the Abyss, but just like, i love them your honour, they think they're being subtle but they really aren't, this is a classic "thank god we're alive" kiss, this is set just after here lies the abyss but before wicked eyes wicked hearts btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarlovesthesea/pseuds/oscarlovesthesea
Summary: '“Yes,” Alucard said slowly, “We were going to talk about… the Fade?”“Indeed!” Dorian added, nodding a bit too vivaciously to be convincing. “There are some… implications that we need to discuss.”If possible, Cullen frowned even further. “Wouldn’t Solas be…”“More appropriate?” Dorian cut him off. “Yes, we are fetching him next. Now, if you don’t mind.” He pushed past Cullen and grabbed Alucard, leading him away from him.“We won’t be long!” Alucard shouted back before letting himself be led further away, towards the edges of camp. Dorian’s touch on his elbow was light enough that it could have been casual, but it set him afire nonetheless, and longing, powerful and desperate, twisted in Alucard’s stomach. He swallowed.“Well, that was unsubtle,” he said, and Dorian smirked.'A moment of peace after Adamant.***Written for day 11 of Stories of Thedas 2: Kiss.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Stories of Thedas 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197446
Kudos: 7





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I still live in terror of posting for this fandom but here we go! This fic features my Inquisitor Alucard Lavellan, a snarky elf who did NOT sign up for any of this. If you'd like to get an idea of what he looks like, you can actually find art of him and Dorian [here](https://twitter.com/TobioFish/status/1351173931181498371?s=20) by the incredibly talented Tobio Fish!

In some ways, the end of a mission always felt like more effort than the mission itself. Sure, the demon army had been stopped, the Fade had been escaped, but now there was the journey back to Skyhold to do, and newly leaderless Grey Wardens to give instructions to, on top of handling the Inquisition’s own soldiers, a lot of whom were not particularly keen to fight side by side with the people they’d been simply fighting just mere days ago. It was a learning curve, Alucard knew, it was fine with the mages and it would be fine with the Wardens too, but that didn’t stop it all being exhausting now. And, of course, there was the guilt, the knowledge that it was his decision that lost the Wardens their guidance, which spiked up sharp in his chest whenever he looked at their new recruits. Alucard had killed people before, countless times, but never like this, never as a single, cold hearted decision, and he couldn’t stop wondering if he made the wrong call – and then it crashed down on him how much bigger than single people, single decisions, all of this had gotten. He never wanted this, he never wanted to be bigger than a person, never wanted his decisions to affect the lives of countless of others.

So, yes, he was not doing great on the journey back from Adamant. He couldn’t wait to be back in Skyhold, where he would hopefully actually have a moment to rest, hole himself up in the library reading over Dorian’s shoulder and spend hours in Solas’s study, talking about the Fade. For now, he’d barely had time to see either of them, instead spending most of his time breaking up fights and going through infrastructure with Cullen and Cassandra. This particular time, they were arguing on how to split up camp.

“If you put all the Wardens on one side and all our soldiers on the others, they are never going to iron out their differences,” Alucard was saying, but the words sounded hollow even to him.

“I know,” Cullen said, “but we have to give them time to adjust. They were _just_ fighting Wardens who were trying to summon a _demon army_.”

Alucard sighed, pushing a lock of blond hair out of his eyes. “Put your best soldiers, the most diplomatic ones, with the Wardens. Let’s take it one bit at a time.”

Cullen looked up at him and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, a different voice interrupted him.

“Commander, would you mind if I borrowed the Inquisitor for a moment?” Dorian asked. He was standing behind Cullen, with his arms crossed, his posture casual. Alucard noticed that he looked perfect, not a single hair out of place, which he thought was a bit unfair since he was fairly sure _he_ was still covered in grime. “We have some very important business to discuss.”

Cullen’s eyebrows quirked up in confusion as he looked between Alucard and Dorian, clearly at a loss for words.

“Of course,” he said eventually, a hint of a question in his voice.

“Yes,” Alucard said slowly, “We were going to talk about… the Fade?”

“Indeed!” Dorian added, nodding a bit too vivaciously to be convincing. “There are some… implications that we need to discuss.”

If possible, Cullen frowned even further. “Wouldn’t Solas be…”

“More appropriate?” Dorian cut him off. “Yes, we are fetching him next. Now, if you don’t mind.” He pushed past Cullen and grabbed Alucard, leading him away from him.

“We won’t be long!” Alucard shouted back before letting himself be led further away, towards the edges of camp. Dorian’s touch on his elbow was light enough that it could have been casual, but it set him afire nonetheless, and longing, powerful and desperate, twisted in Alucard’s stomach. He swallowed.

“Well, that was unsubtle,” he said, and Dorian smirked.

“Yes,” he replied. “I was hoping to get you at a more appropriate time, but you seem to always have something to do. When is the last time you slept?”

Too long. “I’m not answering that.”

Dorian tutted in disapproval. “You keep at this, and I’m going to come lie on top of you every night just to make sure you get some sleep.

There were hundreds of possible remarks to that, one dirtier than the other, and he could tell that Dorian was aware of all of them as he spoke, but when Alucard tried to utter a retort, he came up empty. This _thing_ between them – whatever it was, still undefined – was still young and frail and delicate, and he feared breaking it by pushing it too hard.

“What was it that you wanted?” He asked instead.

“Ah, yes,” Dorian nodded, then he stopped and took a look around. By this point, they’d wandered to the edge of the forest on a side of the camp, and once he’d made sure no one was looking, Dorian pulled Alucard under the cover of the trees with him.

“What-” He didn’t have time to finish, because then Dorian kissed him, warm and passionate and lingering, sending him stumbling backwards until his back hit a tree. Alucard kissed back just as fiercely, revelling in the warmth of the man who was holding him, the man who so often felt like the most solid thing in a world that was being torn asunder.

They stood still when they eventually parted, forehead against forehead, breathing heavily. Alucard could feel Dorian’s heart thumping against his chest, beating as fast as his own.

“What was that for?” He asked, still breathless from the kids.

“Ah, you know,” Dorian shrugged. “Call it a generic ‘I’m glad we didn’t both die in the Fade’ kiss.”

Alucard laughed, the weight in his stomach getting just a tiny bit lighter.

“How are you feeling?” Dorian asked then, pulling back just enough to look him in the eyes.

Alucard pursed his lips, A few months ago, he would have shrugged him off, said he was _fine,_ and moved on, but he was changing. All of this – the Inquisition, his friends, _Dorian,_ were changing him, and he didn’t have the heart to lie.

He opened his mouth, but when he looked for words that would explain the constant screaming in his head, he found himself short. _Ironic_ , he thought. He was used to having such a way with words.

“That’s a rather accurate representation of my own state of mind, to be honest,” Dorian said, leaning forward again so that he could kiss Alucard’s forehead.

For a long time, they didn’t say anything, simply remained silent as they held each other. There were many things that Alucard wanted to tell him, things that had been bubbling up in his chest for months and that threatened to rise up through his words whenever they were close, but he swallowed them down, knowing neither of them were ready to hear them.

“You know, I was worried I was covered in grime,” Alucard said eventually. “But I guess not.”

“Oh, no, you’re absolutely disgusting right now,” Dorian said laughing against Alucard’s hair. “You’re lucky I like you.”

At that, Alucard laughed, openly and genuinely, oxygen filling his lungs for the first time in days. For an instant, it was perfect.

And then, some loud crashing noise come from outside the forest, where the camp was.

Alucard sighed. “I should go check on that, shouldn’t I?”

Dorian gave him a strange sort of look, almost evaluative, a slight crease in his brow. “Go,” he said, having held his gaze just a moment too long, “Go do your Inquisitor duties. I will see you in Skyhold.” He stepped back, leaving Alucard space to walk away. Alucard took a deep breath, smoothed out his hair so that it didn’t look like he’d spent the last ten minutes making out against a tree, and when he realised that he was only making it worse, took a few seconds to braid it back in order to look presentable, and gave Dorian a last look before starting to head back towards the camp.

After a few steps, he went still, and turned back to Dorian, who was still standing at the edge of the forest, watching him walk away.

“You know, Dorian,” he said. “Maybe I should enter the Fade physically more often, if it means you kissing me like that.”

Dorian shook his head, a small smile appearing on his face, and he took a few steps forward, closing the distance between them and cupping Alucard’s face with his hands for one last kiss. There was much he had to do, and much he had to say, but for now, Alucard simply smiled into the kiss, feeling lighter than he had in days.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, thanks for reading! I love Alucard a lot and I hope you enjoyed reading about him.  
> If you'd like to chat, you can find me on twitter at [oscarlovesthsea](https://twitter.com/oscarlovesthsea) , and I'm always looking to make more Dragon Age friends!   
> I'm out, thank you again for reading!


End file.
